


Someone to Love

by Penguiduck



Series: Frolic and Play (The Eskimo Way) [6]
Category: Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Snowed In, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguiduck/pseuds/Penguiduck
Summary: Wandering in the wilderness is not as glamorous as you thought it would be.  At least Link is with you.[Reader x Link]
Relationships: Link/Reader
Series: Frolic and Play (The Eskimo Way) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551817
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	Someone to Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one-shot in response to an old challenge that I did for a fic swap with a friend! (There were originally ten one-shots. This is 6/10. I may add more to this series if I get any more holiday ideas!)
> 
> Theme: First Snowfall
> 
> I see this as a continuation of my one-shot [A Horizon to Chase](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902115). While you can certainly read this one independently, feel free to check it out. ^_^ 
> 
> Also, I wanted to bring your attention to my [1,000 Kudos Flash Raffle!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227408/chapters/51726001) Anyone is welcome to join! You have until December 13th!
> 
> Enjoy! Your thoughts and kudos are always welcome! <3 Please check out end notes for my monthly raffle for the fulfillment of a one-shot request!

It was strange that you and Link had come this far. You had never thought that your life would lead you away from your family’s calling, away from protecting the princess of Hyrule. You thought that you knew your destiny.

How that had changed.

And so had the weather, for that matter. Although chilly, it had been sunny up until now. When the clouds moved in, Link glanced up, and his eyebrows knitted in displeasure. “We need to find shelter,” he said.

“Where should we start?” You knew little about survival in the wilderness as much as you loathed to admit it; you had grown up in a castle all your life, after all. 

Link guided his horse Epona toward the east, heading toward the forested mountains. “We’ll have better luck there than out in the open.”

You followed after him, keeping on eye on the sky. You had heard many stories from the guards in Hyrule about the horrors of snowstorms. They would come, and it would be cold, so cold that you would eventually become numb and unable to walk, freezing where you would fall. You did not want that to happen to you and Link, so you urged your horse along, keeping pace with Epona.

“Have you been in these parts before?” you asked Link, wondering if he knew where he was going.

“I have, but it was a long time ago. I think I remember a cave somewhere here.”

The wind had picked up, blowing harder than it had howled earlier, the cold seeping through your clothes and skin. Your nose stung, but you could not complain -- you had volunteered to go with Link on this adventure, after all, so you had no right to whine while he was doing his best to find you shelter.

Now, the first flakes of snow came. At first, you simply marveled at the serenity, but then it began to pile on the ground, the white covering the dirt and withered grass in an even layer of pristine beauty.

“Here we are.” Link’s eyes brightened. “I know this place, and if I remember correctly, the cave should be right up ahead.”

You felt hopeful, and sure enough, he was right. The cave was there, a thin layer of dried leaves and grass on the floor. 

“I’ll find a place for the horses,” Link said. “Start a fire near the entrance of the cave, will you? There should be some wood in the back.”

“Sure,” you said, and you got to work. There was indeed a small pile of wood in the back of the cave -- it was probably left by Link during his last use or perhaps restocked by travelers who used it, too. Soon enough, a small fire had been lit, which was enough to keep you warm and cook a small meal, though it would pose no risk to the structure of the cave itself.

Link returned shortly afterward, dropping some items from the saddlebags onto the ground. “I tied the horses below a heavy canopy, so at least they get some shelter from the snow.”

You nodded, stirring the pot of stew you had started. “I hope so; I know I wouldn’t want to be out in it.”

“It’s not exactly glamorous, is it?” Link asked as he settled down next to the fire. 

“No,” you said, shaking your head, “but I don’t mind it. It’s something different, something that gives me purpose.”

“You had purpose in Hyrule. You have purpose now. You’ll always have purpose, _____, no matter where you choose to go.”

“I know what you mean, but it’s about feeling the purpose, feeling useful, feeling fulfilled, and guarding the princess back in Hyrule just wasn’t cutting it for me. I’m just not the sort to stay locked up behind walls.”

He lifted an eyebrow in question as he looked up at you. “Come sit down,” he said, patting his hand on the ground next to him.

You did, closer to him than usual. “I guess I just want to feel accomplished. I don’t want the legacy that my foremothers left me; I want to create something of my own.”

“You have time,” he said gently. “We’ve barely left the borders; the journey’s hardly begun. You have time to find your own adventure and purpose.”

“I suppose you’re right.” You stared at the fire, the flames dancing as the stew bubbled above. “When did you figure out that this was your calling?”

“What?”

“Being the Hero of Hyrule.”

He stared at you for a moment before turning his gaze toward the fire. “I was young, and when evil started festering in the lands, I knew I had to do something. It wasn’t that I figured it out -- it happened out of necessity. We’ve been over this, _____. Being a hero isn’t something that I wanted; it’s something that the people needed.”

“You’re so selfless, and in that devotion to the people, you found yourself.”

“There’s still more that I need to find.”

“Like what?” You began playing with a dried leaf, shredding it with the tips of your fingers.

“Like what most everyone wants -- a home, a family, someone to love.”

You looked up at him when he spoke the last word. His eyes were fixed on you, and his lips curved into a small smile.

“All I know,” he continued, “is that I’ve never been able to tell someone that before. It makes me nervous to admit it, but you might just be the one.” This came out in a whisper, but his gaze was strong, and he never looked away.

Your heart fluttered -- did he just tell you that he was in love with you? Was that what he meant? You thought so, and you felt the heat creeping into your cheeks. Still, you moved, shifting closer to him until your shoulders touched. You felt his arm wrap around your waist, pulling you closer, and you leaned your head against him. He was breathing so calmly, and the nervousness in the pit of your stomach went away.

You no longer felt hungry or cold. You just felt right.

And maybe you still needed to find your destiny beyond the horizon, but at least you knew that you would not be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to draw your attention to my raffle to thank those who have left or will leave future comments on my works: [An Expression of Thanks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227408/chapters/47937112). If you like raffles and enjoy having your fanfiction requests fulfilled, take a look. ;) I encourage you to check it out! It occurs monthly!
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://penguiduck.tumblr.com/) for updates and insight on my writing process!


End file.
